This invention relates generally to a connector assembly through which a fluid flows and specifically to an expandable tubular member having a bushing installed thereupon and a ferrule inserted therewithin.
In the automotive industry, as well as for many other industries, the need always exists for low cost, reliable and easy to assemble components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid conveying conduits, such as fuel, brake or refrigerant lines. Traditionally, such a connection is comprised of a male tubular member being retained within a female housing or connection retained by a threaded fitting or nut. However, more recently, snap together quick connect attachments have been used in place of threaded fittings.
In order to retain the quick connect fastener or threaded fitting, some tubular members require a bead to be circumferentially located therearound. This outwardly projecting bead may be either integrally formed or mechanically attached onto the outside of the tubular member. Furthermore, it is important that this bead be firmly attached to a predetermined longitudinal position on the tubular member in order to maintain a secure and leak-resistant fit within the mating female housing or connector half. If such a connection becomes dislodged or leaks, the vehicle could become disabled or could even pose a safety hazard to its occupants.